


Little League Ballers

by tangibleHallucination



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: 3 way, AND GAY, Gunplay, It's not gay if it's in a three way, Light Bondage, M/M, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Is STUPID, dirty sweaty wrestling, power play?, unless they're all male, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangibleHallucination/pseuds/tangibleHallucination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luis, Leon, and Buddy decide to take the edge off after a long day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little League Ballers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend, and it's an inside joke that was spawned on a couple tumblr RP blogs. Please forgive me for this, but hey, maybe you'll like my poorly written smut.

He didn't need to see to connect the sound with the image of a gun to his forehead, and the cool press of metal to his skin only further confirmed his suspicions. While many may have thought it an appropriate time to pull their safe word, Buddy merely takes a deep, shaky breath to steady himself, focusing more on the hands roaming his bare chest than the gun pressed to his head. 

"I can feel you shaking," came a cocky whisper from his left. The lack of accent brought Leon's face to mind as Buddy matched the voice with a name. 

"You can feel it? Yo lo veré. I can see it," unmistakably, Luis' voice followed, and the gun traces from the center of the Russian's forehead to his right temple. 

Buddy swallows thickly and squirms agains his bindings, sitting back on his calves when his knees ached in protest, tugging at the rope that bound his wrists together. They weren't there to keep him still, he would do that on his own. No, the ropes were for making sure a certain hot headed male didn't take the situation the wrong way by chance that he removed his blindfold. 

He can feel the gun trace lightly down his jaw and press gently to the corner of his mouth. It was wrong to say Buddy didn't trust the other males holding him captive, but what was coming next could make anyone nervous. 

Luis barely gives him time to think as he pushes the barrel past Buddy's lips, the metal clinking against his teeth near painfully. He pushes it in far enough to make him gag and stiffen with the sensation, but Leon was there to gently run his hands down his chest, ghosting over the growing lump in the Russian's pants. As soon as it was in, the gun was out of his mouth, and then back in again, the Spaniard smirking as he repeated the action again and again, listening to the sound of the captive male's breathing speeding up. 

"Muy bonito," Luis purrs, watching saliva drip down the Russian's chin, eyeing him like he was something to eat. 

"I'll say," Leon agrees, leaning in to kiss and nip at Buddy's neck, drawing red marks to the surface of his skin. 

Buddy can only pant and allow the Spaniard to fuck his mouth with the gun as he tried to focus on the American's soothing touch. 

"We ought to turn him loose. I want a turn," Leon purrs close to Buddy's face, not giving him any time to react as the gun was pulled from his mouth. In one quick motion, his head was turned to the side, and the blond was crushing his lips with his own. 

Despite his best efforts, Buddy feels himself groan into the kiss, Leon's tongue far more enjoyable in his mouth than the harsh, cold metal of Luis' gun. Teasingly, Leon shifts to straddle the Russian, rocking their hips together lightly as he reaches behind the other male to undo his bindings. 

As soon as they were off, Buddy takes hold of Leon's hips and pushes forwards, depositing the blond on his back, rutting his hips up against Leon's thigh. He hears the American moan and he smirks against the others mouth, all but forgetting about the Spaniard, up until the moment he pulls the blindfold from Buddy's face. 

"Easy, amigo. You'll get your turn." Luis eases Buddy off of the blond and takes the opportunity to wipe his jaw with his sleeve. "You're a mess," he teases as he rids himself of his shirt. 

Buddy simply rolls his eyes, both male's attentions turning back to Leon when he clears his throat. "I want both of you on your knees in front of me."

The two foreigners look at each other before complying to the American's request, waiting for further instruction. Leon barely hesitated before shifting into a more comfortable position, leaning back slightly, resting his weight behind him on his hands. From the way he was sitting, it was easy to see the tent in his pants, and the simple action made it clear what he wanted. 

Luis is first to act, leaning forwards and slipping his hands under Leon's shirt, trailing them up his chest, smiling at the way the clothing caught on his wrists and was subsequently pushed out of the way, exposing the pale skin beneath. Their mouths meet with a shared groan, interrupted only by the Spaniard discarding the offending garment. 

Buddy makes himself useful by tugging at the button on Leon's jeans, working quickly with the other male to strip the blond, nearly ripping the pants off of his legs. 

"Eager?" Leon teases, though it comes out more like a gasp as Luis sets to work on his neck, sucking and nipping at the blank canvas he was given to work on. 

"You are one to talk," Buddy retorts, reaching out to cup the tent in the blond's pants, smirking triumphantly at the gasp he receives. 

Buddy slips off the last layer of clothing, revealing just how worked up Leon was becoming from all the attention the other males were giving him. He licks his palm before he wraps his hand around the blond's cock, giving a gentle squeeze to tease more noise out of him. Leon doesn't disappoint, giving a soft groan of encouragement, lifting his hips up into the contact. 

Encouraged by the sound, Luis presses his mouth to Leon's once more, breaking the kiss quickly with a rough tug of blond hair. With his neck exposed, Luis leans in and bites at his throat, the junction of his neck and shoulder, anywhere his teeth can make purchase while his blunt nails raked down his chest. 

Eager to out do the other male, Buddy leans forwards and brushes his tongue against the head of Leon's clock in one broad sweep, a groan of pleasure escaping from the back of the blond's throat. Leaning forwards, the Russian licks his lips before wrapping them around the appendage in front of him, giving a gentle suck. 

The combined sensations of the slight sting of pain along his torso and the wet heat surrounding his member was enough to make Leon cry out in pleasure, hands moving to tangle in Buddy's short hair, tugging harshly in attempt to have more of his length in his mouth. It's not long before he's left panting, bucking his hips up lightly into the others mouth. 

"Actúas como si tienes miedo de hacerle daño. Él está infectado , ¿recuerdas?" Luis purrs in Leon's ear, and though the words were nearly unintelligible to the other two males, the tone of his voice was unmistakable, making his intentions clear. "Él lo puede soportar. He likes it rough."

Luis' words of encouragement, and the hard suck Buddy gives are enough to convince the blond to let loose, grabbing the Russian's hair tightly as he moans, bucking his hips up roughly while holding his head in place. 

Buddy tries his best to keep still and focus on his breathing, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as Leon yanks his hair and practically fucks his mouth, only gagging once when his cock hits the back of his throat, giving a hard suck to silence Leon's breathy apologies afterwards. 

Seeing that the others were occupied, Luis gets to work on removing the rest of his clothes, mumbling the occasional word of encouragement as he slips off his pants, wrapping a hand around his member, slowly working himself as he watches the other two males in front of him. 

Leon feels himself getting close, but he can't bring himself to care, or stop himself from bucking sporadically into the Russian's mouth, only stopping when he feels his body tensing, tightening his hands in his short hair as he feels himself release.

Unable to pull away, Buddy does his best to swallow, trying not to choke as Leon releases in his mouth. Despite this, his neglected member throbs between his legs, and he barely has Leon out of his mouth before he's pinning him to the floor, panting heavily and grinding his hip against the others thigh, earning a groan from the blond, and a chuckle from the Spaniard. 

"Oy vey, amigo. Give him a chance to cool off." Luis purrs in the Russian's ear, coaxing him off of the American and more or less onto himself. 

Skilled fingers work quickly to remove the rest of Buddy's clothing, but the Spaniard isn't prepared for the other male to bounce right back, pushing him back onto the floor and pinning him there. 

"Nothing slows you down, eh amigo?" Luis teases, biting back a grunt as teeth sink in to the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

"Do you ever stop talking?" Buddy growls, sucking hard on his pulse, earning a groan from the long haired male. 

Running a hand through his hair, Leon sits up with soft groan once he regains control of his breathing, and admires the show being out on for him. Reaching out, he combs his hands through the Spaniard's hair, earning him another groan, watching him tilt his head into the contact, and watching Buddy move quickly to bite at the newly exposed skin. 

Whatever clothes were left was quickly removed, and Luis struggles to push himself up, shifting just right to flip them both over, pinning Buddy’s shoulders down to the floor, smirking at the way he struggles.   
Leon makes himself useful by rummaging around the room to find a box of condoms and lube, bringing them both over to the other two men, rolling his eyes as they struggle for dominance. 

“Really, we settled this fairly before we started,” Leon reminds them both. “You don’t see me throwing a fit just ‘cause I’m on the bottom.”

“Childish hand games are not the way to determine something like this,” Buddy growls, trying to shove Luis off of him once more. 

He eventually succeeds in the task of throwing the Spaniard off of him, but only for Leon to wrap his arms around his waist to roll a condom over his length. 

“At least you get to fuck something,” the blond offers in consolation.

“Él es celoso,” Luis purrs, snagging the box from Leon and rolling a condom over himself as well. “He knows the view is better from the top.” 

From there on out is a blur of movement as each of the men get situated, one at a time. Leon lying on his back on the floor, Buddy crawling over him as he slowly pushes his way inside. The sensation is enough to make Leon’s back arch, and Buddy lets out a breathless chuckle at the sight before him. 

“Вы любите его . Вы маленькая шлюха .” Buddy growls in Leon’s ear, and though the blond doesn’t quite understand him, the tone is enough to make him moan.

The Spaniard waits patiently, letting the others work into a steady rhythm before moving up behind the Russian and taking his hips, waiting until he pulls back to push into him. It’s an easy rhythm between the three of them, Luis pulling back when Buddy pushes into Leon, and Buddy pushing back against Luis when he leans back for another hard thrust. 

It doesn’t take long for Buddy to finish with the over stimulation, and as his body goes taunt with his release, it sparks Luis’ as well. The three men lie in a dog pile of sweat and limbs, far too blessed out to even think about moving. As the feeling fades, Luis is the first to part from the group, pulling back slightly to reach over into the nightstand, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He takes a slow drag as Buddy removes himself from Leon, smiling a bit to himself. 

“Do not look at me like that,” the Russian warns, taking the smoke from the other male to take a hit for himself. 

“Just thinking that you should pick paper instead of scissors next time, amigo.”


End file.
